


Silent knife, unholy knife, I've fallen for the black outside my window

by MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Clothed Sex, Crime boys AU, M/M, Role Reversal, Violence, as in: we kinda OC’d them, coming mostly untouched, stabbing of a bad guy, subby Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink/pseuds/MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink
Summary: Alex’s eyes are dark with want. Not in the usual way, though, not the way that says he’s about to eat Ben alive. This is a hazy, unfocused need; this Alex is not the commanding presence he was a few moments ago. Everything in his body language is screamingtake me.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Silent knife, unholy knife, I've fallen for the black outside my window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_veins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/gifts), [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> Here I am back with more tomfoolery  
> This time with 1000% more blood and ridiculous characterization  
> Part of [The Blood is Love au](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586) Spearheaded by blue_veins

Ben moves on instinct, sliding into place between Alex and the lunging man like it’s his job. (Is it his job? It’s his job. Alex may not be pleased if he dies but, well, he won’t. Not today.) 

_This is what they get for trusting a newbie enough to go without James_ he thinks bitterly as he catches the knife in the left shoulder. He grunts, pain shooting down his arm as the blade buries deep just under his clavicle, and he doesn’t wait to figure out if it hit anything important; he’s already got his switchblade in his hand. With a flick of his wrist he stabs and then rips, pulling his arm back in an arc and fully gutting the offender.

By this point Alex has noticed what’s happening and there’s a soft noise of surprise from behind him. The attacker stares at Ben in shock, eyes already glazing as his hand slips off the handle of the knife. Annoyed, letting his fury take the wheel, Ben quickly thrusts up, pushing through the fragile skin under the man's jaw and the roof of his mouth, hilting the knife in his face. Unnecessary, but Ben didn’t feel like giving him any time at all to explain himself. Satisfied when the man’s eyes roll back in his head, he wrenches the knife back out and lets him fall to the floor. 

“Alright, not to be critical,” he begins as he turns towards Alex, reaching up to grab the handle sticking out of his shoulder. “But—“

He stops when he sees that Alex’s expression does not, as expected, convey displeasure— or even pride, really. No, this is something new. Not new in Ben’s mental dictionary of horny expressions, but new for Alex, _very_ new. 

Mouth just slightly agape, Alex’s eyes are dark with want. Not in the usual way, though, not the way that says he’s about to eat Ben alive. This is a hazy, unfocused need; this Alex is not the commanding presence he was a few moments ago. Everything in his body language is screaming _take me._

Ben raises his eyebrows and shuts his mouth. He grits his teeth as he tightens his grip on the knife and pulls it free with a hiss. It had missed everything vital, thankfully, and the loss of a little blood was well worth the range of mobility he is about to need to fuck his boyfriend into next week. 

He tosses the knife to the side and then turns his palm toward Alex, arm outstretched in a clear invitation. His own knife he keeps in hand. 

It takes Alex no time to close the gap once Ben beckons, crushing their mouths together as he slides one hand in Ben’s hair and cups his face with the other. Ben indulges him, languidly reciprocating the feverish desperate kisses. He wraps his good arm around Alex’s trim waist and tugs him even closer, so that he’s practically bent over backwards, careful to let his blade lay flat in his hand. 

Sooner than he knows Alex would like, he decides they’ve had enough. He fists his other hand in Alex’s hair and tugs sharply, tipping his head back to a near uncomfortable angle and exposing the length of his throat. To Ben’s delight, Alex moans like a whore and doesn’t fight it, even dropping his hands to rest obediently on Ben’s chest. 

He breathes out sharply when Ben leans in to lick a stripe up his throat, and sucks in a gasp when Ben bites down under his jaw. Then Ben noses up to his ear and presses a kiss there before whispering. “Knees.”

Alex goes down like a stone. His pupils are black when he looks up at Ben and his breath is coming quick. Pointedly Ben flicks his eyes to where Alex has a hand fisted in his pant leg and for the first time there’s the very briefest flash of a pout as Alex squints at him and then puts both hands flat on his thighs. Ben grins widely. 

“You’re so pretty like this, baby.” He muses, taking Alex’s chin in his hand. His thumb smears blood across Alex’s cheek and Alex’s eyelashes flutter. “Who knew you could be so compliant?”

Another squint, less pointed than before, and Ben laughs. He tightens his grip and wiggles Alex’s head just a little, prompting him to drop his jaw. When he does, Ben lets go, slipping two fingers into his mouth instead. Alex moans and his eyes slip shut, hips visibly jerking as Ben slides his fingertips across his tongue. “It’s just for me, though, isn’t it.” 

When Alex doesn’t answer Ben shifts, pushing Alex’s thighs apart with one foot and settling the toe of his boot over where Alex is visibly hard in his trousers. Alex practically yelps around Ben’s fingers at this, immediately pushing his hips forward to grind against it but Ben pulls just out of reach. “Isn’t it, Mr Newall?” He repeats, low and dangerous. 

Alex’s eyes snap open and he nods furiously. When Ben lets his fingers slip free, Alex sucks in a deep breath and then speaks, voice rough. “Only for you. Only ever for you.” 

Ben wipes his spit-slick fingers on Alex’s cheek and puts his foot back, pressing firmly this time. Alex whimpers. 

_“Good._ I’ve been waiting for this.” 

Alex’s fingers twitch in their place on his thighs, and Ben’s gaze flicks to them. “You’re not used to being good like this, huh? When was the last time you did this? Have you _ever_ done this?” 

Alex’s tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip and Ben has to close his eyes for a brief moment to gather himself. “Not really, no.” Alex answers after a moment. Then he considers, eyes darting to Ben’s visibly tented trousers and then back up. “Fuck me?” He breathes. 

Ben reaches out and grabs a handful of his curls, tugging sharply to the side. Alex cries out softly and balls his fists, but otherwise stays still. “We’ll have to work on your manners.” 

_“Please_ fuck me?” Alex grits out and Ben laughs, affection blooming in his chest. 

In lieu of a response he lifts his foot, placing his boot squarely in the middle of Alex’s chest, and shoves. Alex’s eyes widen as he topples over backwards, catching himself on his elbows, knees splaying wide apart. Carefully Ben steps over him, feet on either side of his waist and then puts his boot back under Alex’s chin.

Alex sucks in a hissing breath, struggling to maintain eye contact as Ben digs his toe into the soft skin of Alex’s throat, forcing his head back.

“I’ll fuck you, pretty boy.”

Eyelashes fluttering, Alex moans outright as his hips jerk. Ben puts his foot on the floor and drops to his knees, straddling Alex’s torso. This is not an unfamiliar place to be, but he’s never had the power before, never been able to wrap his fingers around that slender throat and squeeze and not get flipped on his back for it. 

“I’ll fuck you the way I like and you’ll take it and say thank you, mm?”

It takes Alex a moment to respond, mouth opening and closing once, twice, before he breathes out a _“yes, Ben.”_

Ben smiles. “Perfect.”

Getting Alex’s pants around his ankles is no problem at all. He’s hard and flushed and straining, already leaking against his hip to Ben’s immense delight. He otherwise ignores it, though, to Alex’s frustration, settling between his legs. 

“Put your hands up under your head.” Ben demands preemptively as he looks around him, thumb tapping at Alex’s thigh as he contemplates. 

He ignores how Alex’s eyebrows furrow as he visibly considers disobeying the command for a moment and then concedes, his shirt lifting as he tucks his hands away obediently. Ben’s eyes land on what he wants, then, and his mouth twitches into a smile. 

Confusion clouds Alex’s face for a moment as Ben leans back, reaching for the floor behind him. When he brings his hand back absolutely dripping with blood, Alex’s expression is delicious but unnecessary: his body telling for him, his hips jerking and cock oozing untouched as his breath hitches pathetically. 

“This will have to do,” Ben says happily, sliding his fingers down to press against Alex’s entrance. 

He prepares him quick and sloppy, the blood of their enemy tacky up his wrist and on the inside of Alex’s thighs. Alex squirms and whines, every new display of submissive vulnerability stoking the fire in Ben’s belly. 

“I think I’m ready, sweetheart. How about you?” Ben asks, sickly sweet and not really a question as he undoes his belt and tugs out his cock, smearing it with blood. 

Alex just moans and spreads his legs as far as he can, inviting. 

Ben knows it must hurt when he shoves inside; knows it hurts just enough when Alex makes a choking noise of pleasure, his elbows folding up over his face for a moment as he struggles to keep his hands to himself. _“Fuck, more, please,”_ Alex gasps as Ben thrusts again. 

Unable now to stay away, not with Alex writhing hot and tight around his cock like this, Ben leans close as Alex drops his arms back down. He noses under Alex’s chin, biting down until he breaks skin and tastes the blood he knows so well. 

“You sound so sweet, baby, when you moan like this for me,” he murmurs as he drags his mouth over Alex’s jaw and then to his mouth, staying a hairs breadth away even as Alex surges up towards him. “Uh-uh,” he scolds, grinning. “You can ask.”

Alex growls and Ben stills his hips. “You asked for this, you can ask again.” Ben murmurs, letting his bottom lip brush against Alex’s. 

“Kiss me, you _asshole,”_ Alex grunts. Ben laughs brightly and rolls his hips, shoving deep. Alex’s back bends.

“Ask more _nicely.”’_

“Ben, _please.”_

Ben doesn’t so much kiss him as he does lean forward and let himself be kissed as Alex crushes their mouths together, all sloppy and panting. 

“You’re so _fucking_ desperate, Alex. It’s like you’ve never seen me stab someone before.” Ben teases as he pulls back, picking up the pace as Alex’s thighs start to shake, fucking into him without mercy. One hand at a time he reaches up to wrap his fingers around Alex’s wrists, tugging them out from under his head and tangling their fingers together.

“Who knew you could be such a _slut,”_ Ben breathes against the shell of Alex’s ear and pushing his hips down, trapping Alex’s cock between them. Alex’s hips jerk helplessly, searching for any friction he can get and that’s it, he comes with a cry, tightening impossibly around Ben’s cock as he spurts hot between them. 

Ben laughs breathlessly, nipping at Alex’s ear and pressing a messy kiss to his cheek. “Gorgeous, love, Christ you’re gorgeous.”

Alex whines low in his throat as Ben doesn’t slow his pace, chasing his own orgasm now. He’s got no reason to draw it out any longer; much as he wants to savor this power he has a sneaky suspicion this will be the first of many chances. 

For a long moment he lets himself get lost in the memory of that first look Alex gave him, all desperate dark eyes. When he picks up his head and sees the current expression; Alex’s eyes hazy and heavy lidded, blood smeared on his cheek and his open mouth— Ben’s pleasure comes to a peak like he’s been punched and he spills inside Alex with a shout. 

Alex groans and arches underneath him. His grip on Ben’s hands tightens. 

“Jesus Christ” Ben mumbles as he locks his elbows to keep from collapsing onto Alex like he wants to, like he’s used to. “Alright there, kitten?” he murmurs, leaning in to rub his nose against Alex’s cheek. 

Alex shifts and his eyes blink open. “You don’t get to call me that.” He croaks. 

“I can call you whatever I want.” Ben grins and then kisses him soundly, swallowing the moan he gets when he eases his hips back and pulls out. Everything is tacky and sticky and Ben feels like the cat who got the cream, already looking forward to however Alex will get him back for his sass. 

There’s a sharp knock from behind them and Ben sits straight up, reaching for the gun that was still attached to Alex’s belt somewhere behind him. As he wraps his hand around it, though, a familiar voice follows the knock.

“You two are disgusting.” James says flatly as he walks into the room, stepping gingerly over the corpse. “There was absolutely no need to make this mess worse than it already was.” 

Ben flashes a toothy grin. “Oh there was a need. You should have seen him, Ross. _Very_ needy.”

“Shut up.” Alex breathes, pushing up on his elbows. “And give me my trousers.”

“I hope you brought a cleaning crew with you, because boss man here is not going to be much help with any walking-based activities for the foreseeable future.” Ben chirps, tucking himself back into his pants. 

“Ben, I am going to skin you.” Alex hisses.

“Oh _please,_ do your _worst,_ sweetheart. I’ll make sure to stay on my feet for the sake of your knees, yeah? I’m sure that drop is gonna-- oh, look at that, already bruising.”

There’s a sharp cough from James. “Newall, you and I are gonna have to talk about that raise you've been meaning to give me. Now get the hell out of here so I can clean up your mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u as always to my darlings for coming up with this crazy AU and for cheering me on it’s all for you all for you


End file.
